


The Trooper

by MahTohSka



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: before the events in Mass Hysteria, bit of a tear jerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: On a visit to Arlington, Winston reflects on a point in his life during his service in Vietnam.





	The Trooper

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post a fic I did for May holiday prompt, I chose Memorial Day!

_“God damn Charlies ambushed us! We don’t have enough men to fight back! Get to the rendezvous point! Go go go!”_

_His breathing became heavy as he ran through the jungles after his platoon captain gave the command. Hellfire rained around him, he quick turned around to fire a few rounds at the approaching enemy before getting his jacket collar tugged, tripping over his own feet as he headed towards the beach where transport was waiting._

_“Winston!” he heard his name. He whipped his head around to see a close comrade lie on the ground, the curly haired soldier had one hand grasped onto a bloody leg as he used his other arm to drag himself on the ground._

_“Tex!” Winston rushed at him despite the bullets coming at them. He pulled Tex up, carrying him over his shoulder. “I’m not gonna abandon you, I got you, okay? I got you.” He made it ten feet from where Tex laid before a sharp pain shot through his right leg, then another in his left shoulder. Winston tried to fight through the pain, getting himself behind the rest of the company; his prayers for the chaos to end was answered, the attack on the small band ceased._

_Winston briefly paused, stealing a glance over his shoulder before getting a few feet and stopped to inspect the damage done to him and his friend. He set Tex down first, sitting him up against a tree; Winston saw the bullet that had bit him earlier grazed his right thigh, but in his shoulder he could feel, and see, the exit wound._

_“Hey … Zee?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“You’re better off without me. Just go. I’m a dead man already.”_

_Winston shot Tex with a look of disbelief. “Don’t you ever say that to me. I’ll get that bullet out of you, don’t worry.”_

_“It’s not the bullet I’m worried about.” Tex pointed down to his boot, Winston’s eyes had fear grow in them as he laid them upon an unfortunate sight - Tex’s right foot laid on top of an undercover mine, the heel of his boot on the trigger. “Just go. You’ve done all you could.”_

_“I am not leaving without you,” Winston emphasized each word with a pointed finger at him, soon taking his pack off and setting his rifle down. “We’re gonna find a way out of this.”_

_“Zee, just go! Alright? I’ve accepted my fate, and made peace with my maker, now get back to the company, they need you more than me.”_

_“I’ve seen it done before, we need a large rock that weighs as -”_

_“Goddammit, Winston, I mean it!” Winston stopped his search, turning to face a stern Tex. “If this mine doesn’t kill me, some Charlie will. Either way, there’s no way out of this for me. Get out of here before they -”_

_A bullet from a sniper had pierced Tex’s skull, Winston stood frozen at the sight of his friend going limp, a trail of blood running down from his forehead; that would be the last conversation he would ever have with the one person he became close with since basic. Avoiding getting shot at, he quickly took Tex’s dog tags from his neck before grabbing his gear and getting the hell out of there._

“Winston?”

He was pulled out of a memory by an arm wrapping around his, he rapidly blinked as his eyes came upon his fiance, Tiyah Clark. Winston rubbed his forehead with his free hand, sighing out. 

“Sorry, just remembering.”

“Don’t apologize, I just came to say it’s getting late. We should head back to the hotel, whenever you’re ready.” 

“I should’ve kept my eyes open for any mines,” Winston grumbled, “how could I have been so stupid to not look out for them?” His free hand clenched into a fist. “I couldn’t save him … I _should have_ saved him.” He turned to face Tiyah, holding her hands in his; Winston paused, trying to find the courage to say the question that had been running rings around his mind for the past five minutes. “Am I a good man, Tiyah?”

She looked shocked when he asked her, she reached a hand up to cup his cheek. “Winston Zeddemore, you are the bravest man I know, don’t let yourself think you’re not good enough.” Her hand rejoined his. “You are a good man, Winston. You’ve shown me and the men you work with time and time that deep down you are loyal, honest, and willing to put your life on the line. That is what a good man does.” Tiyah looked over to the grave he was visiting. “You did your best for him, and I’m sure he thanks you for doing what you could. No one could have known it was there, not even him.”

His downward gaze glanced up at her warm eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. “Even good men make mistakes sometimes, we’re human,” she brushed his cheek with her thumb before resting it on his shoulder. “Besides, you got your own comrades that need saving. Every day. They need your common sense.” 

“Otherwise they’re gonna blow themselves up,” Winston muttered, cracking a small chuckle. “Y’know, it’s funny … sometimes I see a little bit of Tex in all three of them. Pete’s snark, Ray’s enthusiasm, and Egon being calm and collected even in the face of danger.” He exhaled. “Guess he’s still around, looking after me. Lord works in mysterious ways.”

“Take that as a sign he forgives you,” Tiyah leaned up to peck Winston on the cheek. “And returning the favor for everything you’ve done for him.” He nodded, his one hand clasping with hers as they started towards the cemetery exit. 

A pale figure appeared next to the grave that was visited; thick rimmed glasses, bright eyes, a playful smirk on his lips as he stood tall next to the slab that bore his name, giving a salute. _“I’m always looking out for ya, Zee. Always.”_


End file.
